Don't say Give up
by Hanori Hime
Summary: Ibara Mayaka yang telah memutuskan untuk melupakan perasaannya pada laki-laki itu. tapi disaat dia mencoba melupkannya Satoshi datang dan...? ayoooo Baca dan review XD


[Type text]

HYOUKA ANIME FANFICTION

PAIR : FUKUBE SATOSHI X IBARA MAYAKA

GENRE : HURT/COMFORT

PLEASE! DON'T SAY GIVE UP

I TEEL TO YOU ALL THAT IS NOT MINE. TERINSPIRASI DARI HYOUKA EPISODE 21

Dia masih menatap suasana yang sedang ia lihat dari ruang klubnya, Koten-bu. Masih menatap laki-laki tersebut dengan senyum-nya dan hendak pulang. Masih mengingat kejadian saat hari valentine kemarin, dimana orang yang sangat ia cintai telah menyakiti hatinya…. Dan menyakiti sahabanya Chii-Chan. Gadis berambut pendek tersebut masih tidak pernah memikirkan jawaban dari pertayaan yang timbul dikepalanya, yaitu "Mengapa aku mesih mencintainya? Dan dia sudah menyakiti hatiku berkali-kali."

Heeh

Gadis itu pun tersenyum miris, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari keruangan klub yang tetap saja sepi. Mungkin hanya dia saja yang tak punya acara/kegiatan setelah pulang sekolah. Yaaah. Oreki sedang pulang ke rumah untuk mengantar kakaknya ke bandara. Chitanda punya urusan keluarga,sedangkan Fukube Satoshi….. katanya dia ingin belajar bersama dengan temannya untuk ulangan minggu depan.

Mayaka Ibara…..

Itu adalah nama dari gadis tersebut. Mayaka adalah seorang gadis yang kuat, walaupun hatinya sering disakiti sama teman-temanya, senpai-senpainya, dan Fukube Satoshi…. Ia masih saja kuat dan tetap menerima, memaafkan, dan meyukai mereka. Walaupun tidak semuanya menyukainya.

Setelah merenungkan kejadian saat dihari valentine

Dia sudah memutuskan…

Memutuskan untuk menyerah…

Pada orang yang dicintainya….

Menyerah pada perasaannya…..

Karena ia yakin suatu saat ia pasti akan melupakan perasaan pemuda itu dengan perlahan, walaupun itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama.

Sudah waktu yang lama kejadian itu berlalu. Mayaka Ibara telah berusaha untuk melupakan perasaanya pada laki-laki itu, tapi tetap saja nihil, ia masih saja mencintai pemuda tersebut. Ia sama sekali tak pernah tahu bahwa beginilah rasanya jatuh cinta. Disaat kita sudah terjebak ke dalamnya kita akan sulit keluar. Sejujurnya mayaka masih ingin bersama Fukube Satoshi, tapi ia sudah lelah….. sangat lelah untuk terus mencintainya.

Ia lelah karena perasaanya terus disakiti, ia lelah karena perasaanya terus dihiraukan, dan ia lelah karena Satoshi hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman.

Mungkin kalian bisa menganggap bahwa Mayaka Ibara adalah seorang gadis yang penyabar sekaligus gadis yang paling kuat.

Sekarang ia sedang berjalan menuju ruang klub nya, yaitu klub sastra klasik. Dimana Chii-Chan menjadi ketuanya. Aaah sudah dekat lagi waktunya mereka akan lulus. Mungkin setelah mereka lulus dari Kamiyama High School ia akan menyibukkan diri dengan kuliah dan melupakan Laki-laki itu

"Yaaaa. Sebentar lagi ujian akhir sekolah akan datang menghampiri kita, tak terasa yah kita sudah mau lulus." Ucap Fukube Satoshi dengan cengiran nya.

"Memangnya kapan ujian itu Fukube –san." Tanya chii-chan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Bulan depan. Katanya aka nada banyak ruangan di sekolah ini untuk ujian bulan depan."

"Benarkah?"

"iya"

Chitanda tampak berpikir sebentar. Lalu wajahnya mulai mendekat ke Oreki

"Tunggu dulu… apa maksudnya banyak ruangan? Dan mengapa harus banyak ruangan? Dan apa tujuan banyaknya ruangan? Watashi kininarimasu!" ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar seperti biasa mendekatkan wajahnya yang mulai merona.

"Kenapa kau tidak Tanya saja kepada kepala sekolah mengapa bisa begitu?." Ucap Oreki dingin.

"uuuum Ayolah Oreki – San, Watashi Kininarimasu!" ucap Chitanda masih bertahan dan wajahnya makin dekat dengan Oreki. Fukube hanya tertawa melihat Oreki sedangkan Ibara hanya tersenyum.

"tapi aku tidak." Oreki masih bersikeras, tentu saja ia sama sekali tak ingin energinya terbuang untuk hal yang sama sekali tak perlu.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu!"

"Aku ingn tahu Oreki-san. Mengapa bisa begitu. Kumohon." Ujar chitanda memelas sambil memegang salah satu tangan oreki dengan kedua tangannya. Fukube masih tetap saja tertawa.

Oreki pun menghela napas

"Baiklah… tapi aku akan menceritakannya besok, aku ingin pulang karena aku dan kakakku punya urusan."

"Baiklah oreki-san." Jawab Chitanda dengan senyum manis yang membuat Oreki merona.

"Oreki-san."

"Hn?"

"ayo pulang bersama." Ujar chitanda langsung lari menarik Oreki keluar dari ruangan.

"Fukube-san… Mayaka-san… Jaa."

"Ne, Jaa Chi-chan, dan oreki."

"Hn." Dan Satoshi melambaikan tangannya.

Hening

Satoshi dan Mayaka sekarang sedang berdua. hanya berdua di ruang klub yang sepi dan hening ini. Tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Heiii bukankah semenjak kejadian hari Valentine ketika mereka masih kelas 1 SMA tersebut telah usai… bahkan menganggapnya kembali normal. Tapii kenapa mereka masih canggung. Tak tahan dengan situasi ini Mayaka berdiri mengambil tasnya lalu melangkahkan kaki hendak pulang.

"Mayaka!" Panggil Satoshi sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Mayaka.

"Ada apa?"

"Ayo pulang bersama." Ucap Satoshi sambil Tersenyum.

"Maaf Fuku-chan, tapi aku akan pulang dengan orang lain?"

"Siapa itu?" Tanya fukube dengan tampa senyuman.

"Tani-kun." Mendengar nama itu membuat Satoshi terkejut.

Memang sih, belakangan ini Mayaka dekat dengan saingan Fukube Satoshi… yaitu Tani. Entah apa yang membuat mereka dekat. Yang Mayaka ingat hanyalah Tani yang datang perpustakaan lalu betanya dengan segala macam pertanyaan. Dan disitulah keduanya mulai dekat satusama lain.

"Oh, Ne kalau begitu jaa." Ucap Satoshi sambil keluar ruangan.

Satoshi keluar dari ruangan klub dengan perasaan kacau. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu sehingga membuat pikirannya kacau, Ia pun memaki dalam hati sendrir. Satoshi Fukube adalah orang yang selalu bahagia,suka menebarkan berbagai macam candaan kepada siapapun tiba-tiba terlihat banyak pikiran dan murung seperti ini. Karena terlalu banyak piiran hingga ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang ia tabrak.

"Aah, Sumimasen." Ketika Satoshi mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat….. Tani

"OI, Fukube! Kau lihat Ibara Mayaka?" tanyanya dengan senyum menyebalkan ( menurut satoshi)

"Hn dia masih ada di ruang klub." Ujar Satoshi dengan snyum palsu

"Okelah jaaa."

Di ruang klub yang sepi ini hanya berpenghuni 2 orang saja. Yaitu Satoshi dan Mayaka. Yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan asyiknya melaksanakan kegiatan masing-masing. Satoshi yang sedang asyik mengutak atik iPhone nya dan Ibara yang sedang sibuk membaca Manga yang berjudul "Regret."

Dan dimana anggota yang lain?

Jawabannya adalah Oreki Houtaro dan Chitanda Eru sedang pergi berduaan yang kata Houtaro adalah urusan penting!. Entah apa itu.

"Mayaka." Panggil satoshi.

"Ada apa Fuku-chan?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan Sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa itu?"

Yaaah ini adalah saat dimana Satoshi akan menyatakan perasaanya kepada gadis yang ada di depannya, ia sadar bahwa ia adalah orang yang sangat egois, ia sama sekali selalu menyakiti hati mayaka tampa memikirkan apa yang dirasakan gadis itu. Seminggu sudah setelah ia melihat Mayaka pulang bersamaTani, ia agak cemburu. Dan pada akhirnya ia tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Ia akhirnya tahu bahwa dia juga mencintainya, mencintai gadis yang selama ini Mencintainya dari sejak SMP.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan."

"HEeei,, kau ini aneh sekali! Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" Ucap mayaka tak sabaran

"Mayaka.. maafkan aku selama ini aku selalu menyakiti perasaanmu, aku telah membuatmu menunggu, dan mengabaikan perasaanmu. Tapi,,, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa semenjak aku melihatmu pulag bersama Tani-kun…. Aku….aku merasakan ada gejolak aneh pada diriku, seperti marah dan cemburu. Setelah aku memikirkannya mengapa bisa seperti itu. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan jawabannya. Aku mencintaimu."

Ibara benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan dari Fukube Satoshi. Dari matanya ini bukan kebohongan atau tipuan yang ia buat. Tapi perkataanya tersebut memang benar dengan sungguh-sungguh dari dalam hatinya.

1

2

3

Tes…

Tes…

Tes…

"Mayaka berhenti menangis. Aku sangat sesak melihatmu seperti ini. Aku sama sekali tak suka melihatmu menangis." Ucap Satoshi beranjak dari kursinya lalu menghapus air mata Mayaka.

"Baka!"Teriak Mayaka membuat satoshi terkejut

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya disaat aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakanmu. Kau tahu! Itu hanya akan membuatku menderita karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjauhimu agar melupakan perasaanku padamu. Aku sudah memutuskan agar menyerah. Aku menyerah! Aku Lelah!."

Melihat itu satoshi lalu memeluk mayaka.

"Maafkan aku Ibara. aku memang salah!. Apakah kau sudah melupakan perasaanmu padaku? Apakah kau masih mencintaiku? Kumohon jangan katakana kalau kau sudah menyerah dengan semuanya." Satoshi memeluk mayaka semakin erat. Tapi tiba-tiba…..

"Lepaskan aku!." Ucap Mayaka sambil mendorong dada Satoshi.

"Maafkan aku Fuku-chan tapi aku sudah menyerah." Ucap mayaka sambil menghapus air matanya. Dan tersenyum

Deg

Deg

Deg

Hanya dengan melihat senyum dari seorang gadis bernama Mayaka Ibara mampu membuat Seorang fukube Satoshi berdebar-debar. Tapi, walaupun begitu, ia tetap saja merasa sakit di hatinya ini. Ia tetap merasa sakit melihat sikap mayaka yang menyerah terhadap dirinya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya. Maafkan aku Fuku-chan tapi aku benar-benar tak berniat untuk mencintaimu lagi. Dan selain itu, kemarin Tani-kun menyatakan perasaanya padaku, lalu…."

Mayaka menggantung kalimatnya dan itu membuat Satoshi merasakan Firasat yang buruk. Yaaa karena Sakit di hatinya semakin bertambah.

"Aku menerimanya." Ucap Mayaka lalu meninggalkan Satoshi sendirian dengan tatapan kosong dan masih membeku di tempat. Apakah ini akhir dari segalanya bagi Fukube Satoshi.

"Selamat tinggal Fuku-chan."

Hanya kata-kata itu saja sudah mampu membuat seorang fukube satoshi mengeluarkan air mata.

Ia memegang Dadanya….. ada rasa sakit yang teramat sangat didalamnya. Setelah berpikir bermenit- menit diruang klub, ia tersenyum. Lalu berjalan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu untuk pulang.

'Mayaka…. Maafkan aku. Selama kau masih belum menikah dengan siapapun. Aku akan berusaha merebutmu.'

**END**

**Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku di dunia Hyouka :D**

**Maafkan kalau ada kesalahan.**

**Yaaah untuk ff ini mungkin aku akan membuat sequel-nya**

**Hehehe malas buatnya kalau bercapter…..**

**Ok goodbye…**

**Sarannya sangat diharapkan.**

**Flame sama sekali tidak diharapkan.**

**Terima kasih…**


End file.
